Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Wild Ones Wiki in a big chaos! We are surviving the most severe vandalisms of all! And the vandaliser is Jan Carlo Velasco147583, he is destroying all the things in our wiki and we need your help to block this user asap. In the meantime, we don't have a bureaucrat in this situation. Please help us and help us to eliminate this user! He vandalised our wiki-core pages and important pages and he is discriminating me and write I am a bull**** and as bad as an a**. I can't hold it. We are done! I am from Wild Ones Wiki. My partner WildWarren protected some pages and our profiles. He is trying to stop him. The only problem is WildWarren couldn't block the user. Wildoneshlper :WildWarren is an administrator on that wiki, he should be able to issue a block, I've posted a message on his talk page linking to a help page if he's having trouble RandomTime 12:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Repeated vandalism of a main page Hi,i do most of my editing on a site called Gateworld fleets ,and someone or multiple someones cause the ip changes every time,keeps making the main page/homepage an offensive sentence about wikias and their users. I keep reseting the page,but they/he/she/it mucked it up again,and i had to fix it again,just wondering what you can do,cause our administrator has been offline forever,and i am not that skilled,cause i am a reletivly new user.Gormagon 00:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :I've protected the main page of the wiki against new users, and people who don't have an account, hopefully that should stop the vandalism. Your admin hasn't edited since 2009, if you want - you can "adopt" the wiki, and get admin rights, there. For information about this, please see Community Central:Adoption requests -- RandomTime 00:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok,thank you. Dont know if i should be the admin...i am not that familure with wiki editing yet,but ill think about it. If you will even read this.Gormagon 00:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::The tools aren't that hard, and we like people to be able to sort themselves out most of the time - most wiki incidents don't need our help -- RandomTime 00:52, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Wild Ones Wiki in a big chaos! Another wave has made our wiki going chaotic! He is a wikia contributor and whatever we block him, he still vandalize because he has multiple computer. Our admin is not doing anything, he doesn't semi-block all pages and we need your help to stop the wikia contributor. HELP!!! 08:35, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki. Recently, about 2-4 days ago, a user has posted a page with sexual information, profanity etc. He goes by the name: KamenRidenThrust as far as I can remember. The wiki overall, excluding the page, is for those about the age of 7. An admin had locked this page do to "sexual humour", regardless of whom looks at it. I am requesting, on behalf of many people, that you can shut the page. Link is available here Yours Sincerely, Mayor Zain. [[User:Mayor Zain|'Let Joy Fill The Air... ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'Joy that is created by me!']] 19:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :We can't interfere in an admin's decision, an admin taking action on that page means that he thinks it's appropriate to your wiki, and we can't reverse his decision - concerns should be raised with the admins on your wiki, or Wikia Staff -- RandomTime 20:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Meep sheep (CHB Wiki) There has been a threat to vandalize the Camp Half-Blood Wiki from Meep sheep. See: http://e~n~c~y~clopediadramatica.ch/User_talk:Meepsheep#up4anutherfuckinraindude.3F (remove the ~'s) and http://e~n~c~y~clopediadramatica.ch/User_talk:TehNOTHINGofTehLulz#RE: please! And CheckUser that guy when he comes to the wiki please :) Thanks!!! —'PercyJackson101' | Talk 14:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :We are aware -- RandomTime 14:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Global block on User:M33p_is_a_sh33p and User:CamphalfbloodXfan needed. —'PercyJackson101' | Talk 21:36, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Already blocked m33p. Thanks for the other username -- RandomTime 21:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect Wiki vandalism Hello, There's some vandalism at the Mass Effect Wiki this morning, involving a user creating several obscene pages and uploading some obscene images. Admins appear to be offline. Assistance would be greatly appreciated! -- Dammej (talk) 11:41, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Dealt with. Cleaning up now. -- sulfur 12:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :And done. -- sulfur 12:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Many thanks for the quick response! -- Dammej (talk) 12:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Vandal On Lego Message Boards Wiki My admin is not on right now, and this guy from another website I know (lego.com) he is a real jerk to another person also on the wiki on lego.com too.He is vandalising our talk and is making edits in pages mentioning himself. Can you please block him? His IP is 98.233.210.55 and I am Gho8233 Thanks a ton :Please attempt to undo a user's edits before asking for him to be blocked. To me, this looks like the behaviour of a new user, and not necessarily one who's out to mass-vandalize the wiki. I have not blocked the user, a local administrator may make a decision on that - as he's not doing much harm we don't get involved. In the future, when reporting vandalism, please include a link to the wiki, and preferably a link to that user's contributions page. -- RandomTime 17:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::But he is taking away stuff. I will show you a before and after right now(You don't have to ban him right now): ::Before,After ::BeforeAnd also here are another two:After ::That's all I can give. Don't ban him now, though. :::You can revert that yourself with the "undo" button, the user has stopped, so there isn't a problem -- RandomTime 17:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Bucket Crew Wiki OK there's this 10-yr-old named Epic-Tak,and he is a real turd around people he vandalized Raki-Tak and called him an "retard" the he striked Corneil a.k.a CIB and it says "Corneil is an retarded person" and he bought some stupid video game characters like:Kirby,King Boo,Whimps etc. and he vandalized Robin-Tak which Sarah got him for the F-word. And he is blocked for 2 weeks but what if he comes back again? but anyway he fixed Raki-Tak though trying to be his "friend" he doesn't deserve anybody to be his friend he just buttering him up he thinks this is The Kirby Wiki he is the real retard and he tricked some admin into banning some kids and he created this category Bi**** he is the real bi**** and he is also on Scratch he is and @$$hole to some kids he just wants Raki trust so he can vandalize him more and that is not gonna happen and he also has his freind called Dezy-Tak but some how he ratted on him oh and did i mention its a beaten-up wiki has'nt been much going on unless you count some retarded troll named Epic-Tak and me fixing his mistakes he even deleted my hard work! now im getting rid of his nintendo cr@p please BAN this user and the admin is gone but im fixing the wiki for the better Heres him vandalized pages: Robin-Tak His "category" His user page Corneil :Done. 03:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) More obscene images uploaded at Mass Effect Wiki Hey, MEW guy here again. There was apparently another vandal (or vandals) not long ago. They uploaded a few images which were quickly deleted by an admin, but I doubt that's the last we'll see of him/her/them. Could someone from the VSTF have a look at the two users (here and here) and see if they can find a source for the vandals? Thanks in advance. :) -- Dammej (talk) 11:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :As I'd feared, the vandal is now back. new user here. Please assist! -- Dammej (talk) 11:52, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::That account has been dealt with, thanks. But he's back again with this account. Maybe you can widen the block range? --Weas-El ✉ 13:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism on Tolololpedia Hello! I'd like to report vandalism on my wiki, Tolololpedia, the Indonesian version of Uncyclopedia. There is an user called MukaMulez who had made very offensive vandalism there. He responsible for removing content from pages and make offensive comment to another user. Please blocking him! Oh, I forgot. He also responsible for uploading new versions of existing files with obscene images. Best regards, ---Ryousuke | Spam Me! >‿‿◕ 15:42, June 30, 2011 (UTC)